In many cellular wireless communication systems, the network stations (e.g., macrocell, picocell, femtocell base stations or relay stations) are identified by two different parameters. The first such parameter is the cell ID. The cell ID is a physical layer (“PHY”) specific parameter which is broadcast at regular intervals as part of the preamble or synchronization channel in orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (“OFDMA”) systems. The cell ID could be transmitted by a base station so as to be decoded and processed by an endpoint. In situations in which an endpoint is positioned in an area where there is overlapping coverage from multiple base stations, the transmission of the cell ID may help prevent the endpoint from processing a downlink frame broadcast by a neighboring base station (different than the base station to which the endpoint is currently coupled). The cell ID parameter may be re-used throughout the network, subject to certain radio frequency (“RF”)/PHY isolation restrictions. The second identifying parameter is the Base Station Identification (BSID). The BSID is a unique identification parameter allocated for an access station entity (e.g., a femto, pico, micro, or macro base station or a relay station). This parameter is used by the logical upper layer (e.g., media access control layer “MAC”) in order to properly support different message transactions and handover. The BSID is not re-used throughout the wireless network.